Putting Dragons to Rest
by Ryann Winner
Summary: SPxWC; my first one. Wufei asks Sally to marry him, but she hears him call out another name one night while she sleeps. What will she do? Read and review


Putting Dragons to Rest  
By RyAnn Winner  
  
DISCLAMER: Don't own Gundam Wing. (Darn)  
  
NOTES: Well, here's my first Wufei/Sally fic. Hope you enjoy.  
  
And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love. 1 Corinthians 13:13  
  
'There is no way this is going to work. That arrogant SOB.' Sally Po walked into her office and slammed the door. She sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands. She looked up when she heard the door open. She saw Lucrecia(sp) Noin standing there.   
"Sorry Sally, I knocked but no one answered. I assumed you weren't in here. I was just going to put this file on your desk."  
"It's all right. My mind's in a different world."  
"Let me guess. A certain ex pilot turned Preventer officer?"  
"Bingo." Noin walked further into the office and sat down in a chair across from Sally.   
"What did he do this time?"  
"He promised to meet me for lunch today. He didn't. I waited for thirty minutes until I decided to leave."  
"Maybe he had a good excuse."  
"I thought so too, until I saw him practicing with his katana. I walked up to him and asked him about it. He just looked at me and didn't say a word. I asked him why he was practicing, when he was supposed to meet me for lunch. He stopped then and turned to me. He said 'I didn't have time to practice this morning, so I decided to practice now.'  
"Can you believe that? Well I told him where he could put that sword of his. He just smiled and went back to that sword."  
Noin wasn't sure what to say. She looked at her friend. Sally was actually almost in tears. She wouldn't admit it, but that man meant more to her than anything else in the world. It was also different to see Sally in tears because she usually had such a tight reign on her emotions.  
"Well, you know Wufei."  
"Yes, I do. But, this time, I think he may have gone too far."  
"What do you mean?" Noin asked Sally.  
"I mean, I'm going to tell him he needs to make some decisions in his life. He needs to decide if I'm more important to him than anything else. If not, well..." She didn't have to finish. The unspoken words were there, hanging in the air.  
"Sally..." Noin wasn't sure what to say. She had never heard Sally talk like that. She just looked at her, knowing how this was breaking her heart. She was about to say something, when Sally's phone rang.  
"Hello...Oh, Wufei...Yes, tonight would be good...I have something to talk to you about too...See you then...Good-bye." She hung up the phone, a grim smile on her face.  
"Well, wish me luck tonight. Wufei and I have a date."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the pilot's dwelling, Duo was walking by Wufei's door. He stopped when he saw Wufei in front of the mirror looking like he was talking to himself. Duo saw something glitter in the sunlight through the window. He realized it was a diamond.  
"Yo, Wu, gonna pop the question tonight?" Duo came bounding into the Chinese man's room.  
Wufei wasn't even startled when Duo came into his room. He was used to the American's antics. "Maxwell, I have warned you. And, it's none of your business if I am going to 'pop the question' tonight. You braided fool."  
"Whatever. Just good luck to you tonight if you are." Duo gave him a two finger wave and proceeded to his own room, his original destination.  
  
Wufei was indeed going to ask Sally to marry him tonight. They had been dating for a while, and he decided it was time. He just hopes she will forgive him for his actions earlier today.   
He arrived at Sally's promptly on time. He rang the doorbell and waited. It wasn't too long later when the door opened. He couldn't believe his eyes.   
Sally had done her hair up in a French twist, with only a few strands hanging around her face. She was wearing a knee length black sheath, and had a green wrap around her arms. She was wearing simple gold button earrings, and only a light dusting of powder for makeup. Wufei was very impressed.  
Sally's face showed no disappointment when he didn't offer any praise. Of course, he never openly praised anyone. She wasn't sure why tonight would be any different, especially after the way he acted this afternoon.  
"Are you ready? Reservations are at seven." Wufei asked her. She simply nodded her head, picked up her purse, locked her door, and followed Wufei to his car.  
  
At the restaurant, after they had eaten, Wufei surprised Sally by asking her if she wanted to dance. She was too stunned to say anything, just put her hand in the one he was offering and let herself be led onto the dance floor.  
She saw him signal the bandleader. Suddenly, the music switched to a soft love song. Swaying to the music, Sally wondered what had happened to this man who was holding her so tenderly in his arms. Where was the Wufei from earlier? She asked him.  
"Sally, I am sorry for what I did today. There is a reason, a good one." Sally just blinked at him. Was this Wufei? Had he just apologized? Was she hearing things?  
"No, you are not hearing things. I did apologize. Now accept it and move on Woman." He said it with a grin, to let her know he was joking. She just shook her head and he laid it back on his shoulder. He had grown over the years, and was now just taller than Sally.   
  
When the dancing was through and the bill was paid, the couple left. Wufei took Sally home and followed her up when they arrived. Sally was feeling gracious because of the way he acted during dinner, so instead of slamming the door in his face, she invited him in.  
He took off his jacket, and she went to change. Before she could get to her bedroom, she felt a hand snake out and grab her arm. She turned around to see Wufei standing there.  
"Not yet. I have something I want to say first. Before I loose my nerve." Wufei had surprised her again. As long as she had known him, he had always been calm and collected.  
She let him lead her to her couch. She sat down when he instructed her to. She stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. "Well..."  
"Don't rush me." Sally sat back against the cushions and waited.  
'Here goes.' Wufei thought before he started. "Sally, I am not one for making flowery speeches, that's Duo's job, so I will just say what I have to say. I love you, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
Sally was again speechless. She had always wanted this to happen, but never thought Wufei would actually do it. Still, she wasn't sure of his feelings because of his actions today.  
"Well, Woman, I am waiting."  
"First, before I answer, I have something to say." He slightly nodded his head. She continued. "Wufei, I do love you, but you need to make some choices. Will I be more important to you than anything?"  
"I have made a choice. I just asked you to marry me didn't I?"  
"Yes, you did, but after what you did to me this afternoon, I'm not sure where I stand in your life."  
Wufei couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had already apologized for this afternoon. He had asked her to be his wife. What more could she want?  
"Wufei, I just want to be sure that I will be put before anything else." She stood and walked over to him.  
"You know I love you."  
"Yes, but love isn't everything. This afternoon opened my eyes."  
She was really frustrating him. It seemed the apology wasn't enough, even though he said there was a good reason. Oh, that was it. 'I haven't told her the reason.'  
She was starting to get really annoyed with this arrogant man in front of her. Now, he had the nerve to smile when she was telling him she might not marry him. "Why are you smiling?"   
"I just remembered I haven't told you the reason I missed lunch today."  
"Yes, you did. Remember, you said 'I didn't have time to practice this morning, so I decided to practice now'?"  
"That's what I said, but it was not the truth." He saw her about to say something, and quickly shook his head. "I was in truth in town. I had to pick up a package. It was supposed to have come in this morning, but it came in late."  
"Why didn't you just call and postpone our lunch? I would have understood that better."  
"I was hoping to be back by the time lunch started. It took longer than I thought. I would have told you about having to go pick up the package, but I know you. You would have insisted to go with me, but I didn't want you there. The package is for you."  
Again, she was too overwhelmed to speak. This man, who hesitates about buying birthday gifts, has gotten her something. It wasn't even her birthday. She failed to notice him reach into his pocket. She didn't even realize he had even moved until he held something up to her face.  
"Don't you want to know what I got you?"  
Nodding like an idiot, she took the box from his hand. She opened the plain brown wrapping and saw a jeweler's box inside. Gingerly she took it out and opened it. There, nestled among the velvet, was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.   
Wufei saw her hands start to shake and took the box from her. He took the ring out of the box and took hold of her hand. Sliding the ring onto her finger, he asked her again. "Sally, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
Having no reservations now, Sally nodded her head and threw her arms around Wufei.  
Wufei put his arms around her. He whispered in her ear. "You know, you look really amazing tonight."  
She had no conscious thought as he leaned down to give her a light kiss.  
  
Sally Po walked into Headquarters happier than when she left last night. The first one to notice, really the only one, was the same person that had witnessed her mood yesterday. Noin followed Sally into her office. When she was in the office, Noin closed the door and started the questions.  
"Alright Sally. What's with the change of mood? Did you tell him to make a choice?"  
"Well, my curious friend, I did indeed tell him to make a choice."  
"And..." Noin was literally on the edge of her seat.  
"He made a choice."  
"And from the look on your face, I take it you approved of his choice?"  
"What do you think?" Sally showed Noin her finger.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Noin grabbed Sally's finger and inspected the ring.  
"It sure is."  
Noin reached over and hugged her friend. Sally just grinned.  
  
A month later, everyone was spending the weekend at Quatre's house. They all liked to get together, boys and girls. The girls were outside walking in the gardens, and the boys were in the rec room doing various things. Duo, who was playing pool with Trowa, spoke up.  
"Who would have thought it. Wu would be the first of us to leap." Wufei looked sharply at him from his position on the stool. He was watching the pool game.  
"Yeah, it's usually the loudest of the group." Heero, who was working on his computer, piped up.  
Duo stuck his tongue out at his friend. "Well, I happen to like my carefree life. Don't want to ruin it."  
"Better not let Hilde hear you say that. Or you'll be getting the cold shoulder." Quatre replied from where he was reading a book by the window.  
"Ah, she'll understand."  
"Understand what?" Hilde and the other girls had just walked into the room.  
"Oh, uh, that I may have to leave on a mission at a moment's notice."   
Hilde just eyed him. She knew Duo. That wasn't what it was. All the guys were smiling. Duo's foot gets caught in his mouth once again.  
"We were just talking about how it surprised us that Wufei was the first of us to be getting married." Quatre clarified for the newcomers.  
"Surprised me too." Sally quipped from her place beside her fiancée. She leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek, much to the chagrin of Wufei.  
"Woman, watch the displays of affection."  
"Yeah Wufei, I love you too." She gave him another kiss, which just earned another scowl.  
However, when he thought no one was looking, he reached over and gave her a kiss.  
Of course, the one that happened to see it was Duo. Hilde, forestalling another fracas between the two, yanked on her boyfriend's braid. He looked at her and she shook her head sharply. He pouted; she shook her head again. His shoulders slumped in defeat. Hilde gave him a hug to placate him. A hug wasn't enough for him though. He reached down and kissed her.  
"Well, I hate to say goodnight, but I was up early this morning. I'm feeling rather tired. So, good night to you all." Relena stood from her place beside Heero.  
"Good night Relena." Everyone chorused. She left the room, followed by Heero.  
"He's got it bad. Why doesn't he just admit his feelings for her? I know she would be happy. He would be too." Quatre remarked.  
"He should take the advice he gave me. Act on his emotions."   
"But that's not always easy for everyone." Sally said. She was looking at her fiancée. His face got a little pinker.  
"You're right. I guess when the time comes, he will act. It's just he deserves some happiness."  
Everyone looked thoughtful. Quatre was right. But he wasn't the only one who deserved happiness, they all did.  
The mood was broken, when a certain American piped up. "Hey, I want to finish my game."  
Trowa picked up his que stick and they continued play. Everyone watched Trowa win, and then Hilde took her pouting boyfriend to his room. Sally and Wufei bid everyone goodnight, as did Catherine. Trowa and Quatre stayed behind to play some more pool.  
  
Sally was woken up from sleep by someone tossing and turning. She was still for a minute trying to figure out where the movement was coming from. She finally realized it was coming from the room beside her.  
She got out of bed and made her way over to the door that joins her room and the room beside her. Pushing it all the way open, she saw her fiancée. He was dreaming. She walked over to his bed to wake him up. Just as her hand reached his shoulder, she heard him mutter a name, and her hand stilled. She pulled it back, and letting him stay asleep, she went back to her room.  
  
"Merian." The name kept running over and over in her mind. The name had escaped Wufei's lips as he was dreaming. He was dreaming of his late wife. And from the tone of his voice, he still held feelings for her.   
Sally sat in her bed, unable to go back to sleep. She wasn't sure if she wanted to share him. Sure, she was dead, but Sally would never be completely sure if she had his heart. Wufei was the type of man to give full to anything, not only part.  
"I have to know, before I can marry him." Making up her mind, she stood from the bed and went into his room.  
  
Wufei woke the next morning, and tried to get out of bed. He tripped. After picking himself up off the floor, he looked around to find the reason he tripped. Muttering a curse, he untangled himself from the sheets. It was while he was standing that he saw it. Muttering another curse, he threw open his door and ran downstairs.  
  
"Where is Sally?" Wufei demanded before he was even completely in the room.  
"All I know is that she left early this morning. I just happened to be up getting something to drink. She said something about having something to do at her apartment. But, I thought she was free all weekend?" Hilde answered.  
'She is.' Wufei said nothing, just stormed back out of the room. The ones in the dining room heard the front door slam and Wufei's jeep speed away.  
  
Sally heard a banging on her front door. Knowing exactly who it was, she thought about just letting him stay out there, but that thought left as quickly as it formed. He would only break down the door. Sighing, she got up from her couch and went over to the door. Opening it just a crack, she went back to the couch. Hearing him open the door and close it, she mentally stiffened. She had been up all night, preparing for just this moment. She heard him come into the room with her.  
"What is the meaning of this?" She looked at him and saw he was holding her ring.  
"Are you that dense? The wedding's off."  
"Woman, what do you mean, 'the wedding's off'?" Her comment confused him. Just a month ago, she was telling him she loved him and would marry him.  
"Just what I said." She got up and brushed past him on her way to the kitchen. Her teapot was whistling and she badly needed a cup of coffee.  
"Why?" There was more emotion in that one word than Sally had ever heard from his voice.  
Trying her best not to cry in front of him, she turned around. "Because, you still have feelings for Merian. Don't deny it." She raised her hand when he started to speak. "I heard you last night calling out for her. You may not realize it, but you still do. I don't think I can share you, Wufei."  
"You won't be sharing me. She's dead, in case you don't realize it."  
"You think I don't know that. I know she's dead."  
"Well, what's the problem?" Wufei was getting tired of the way Sally was talking to him. Merian was dead. Sally was alive. He didn't see what the problem was.  
"That's the problem."  
Wufei's brows knitted together. Sometimes he just didn't understand this woman.  
"Wufei, if you don't realize what the problem is, that's a problem. I know Merian is dead physically, but is she truly gone?" Leaving him to think about that question, she went to her bedroom. Standing by the window, she heard the front door open and close. A few minutes later, she saw him pull away from the building. When he was finally out of sight, she allowed herself to sink to the floor and cry.  
  
Wufei got into his jeep after leaving Sally's and drove to a small lake. There, he put it in park and got out. He walked over to a small dock and sat down.  
The last thing Sally said to him kept replaying over and over in his mind. He just didn't understand it. His wife was dead. Had been dead for years. She was gone. In fact, there was nothing left of her clan. They were killed when the colony was destroyed during the wars. She was gone.  
He sat there for hours trying to figure it all out. He couldn't. But, he did figure out the only way to have Sally back was to figure out what she meant by that last remark.   
Sighing, he got up and left. He went back to his apartment and packed a bag. He was going back to the newly rebuilt colony. A shrine had been erected in memory of all that had been lost. Maybe he could get some answers there.  
  
He had been there almost a month, and still he was as puzzled as when he first arrived. He thought about it and thought about it everyday. From the time he woke up to the time he put his head down on his pillow to sleep, he tried in some way to figure out what was going on. He visited the shrine constantly, seeking guidance from those that resided there.  
One night, while Wufei was sleeping, a young girl came to him in his dreams.  
"Wufei, Wufei, wake up."  
Wufei opened his eyes, and saw a field of flowers. There in the field, was one he hadn't seen in a long time. One he remembered quite well.  
"Merian? How did..."  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is what is happening to you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean what is running through that mind of yours. You're thinking too much. You always did. For as long as I have known you, when you thought too much, you missed things. And you missed quite a lot of things.  
"It was only when you stopped thinking and started listening to everything around you, including what was being said in your soul, that you figured it out."  
"I don't understand." She simply smiled at him.  
"That's precisely my point. You're still thinking too much. Let it go. Relax your mind."  
With that said, she faded from his eyes. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, another form filled his vision. Sally was standing there. The last time he had seen her. He saw her tell him. 'I know Merian is dead physically, but is she really gone?'  
Her form vanished from sight, and this time when he opened his eyes, he was back in his room at the hotel.  
Standing, he shook his head to clear it. Walking over to the window, he thought about what he had witnessed during his dream. As he was thinking about it, what Merian said to him filtered through. 'It was only when you stopped thinking...that you figured it out.'  
Realizing just what she meant, he allowed a small smile to play on his lips. She always was wise beyond her years. Pausing long enough to put on some jeans, he left his room and went back to the shrine.  
  
Arriving at the shrine, he found a spot and sat down. Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to stop thinking and start listening.  
Soon, he heard what was inside him. Many different emotions and scenes were warring for a chance to be heard. He had to concentrate on one at a time and let it be heard.   
One was of him as a boy trying to please his clan. Another showed him leaving his colony to fight. Next was of him meeting the ones he shared his fate with. He saw his colony with his clan blown up. Mariemaia and her coup were next. After he had listened to all but one of the emotions, he turned to the last one.  
Instead of having many faces like all his others, this one only had one. It was of a small Chinese girl. Scenes ran through his mind like a movie. Scenes of their vows, of their marriage, and finally of the last time he had seen her alive, saving him and her clan. Running up to her, he saw her mouth move. Leaning down to hear her, he heard her say, "You have to let me go. Only then will you find true happiness. Let me go." These were not the words she had spoken to him so long ago. He realized it was her trying to tell him something here and now.  
"No. I will not forget about you."  
"You have no need of me now. Justice has been served. You need to get on with your life."  
"I will never forget you."  
With a quiet breeze, the form he was holding in his arms disappeared. 'Thank you.' Tears slipped down his cheeks and a smile formed on his lips. He now knew what Sally had been trying to tell him.  
  
It had been a month since she had seen him. With each day that passed, more and more hope that he would come back disappeared. Noin was the only one that knew she had given the ring back. And she only knew because Sally had not shown up to work in a week, and knowing that was not like her friend, paid her a little visit.  
Sally had broken down and told her everything. From when she went in and heard him call for Merian to when she saw him drive off down the street. Noin only tried her best to comfort the heartbroken woman, but knew only one person could do that, and no one knew where he was.  
Now, a month had passed, and Sally had not shown up for work. She had taken a leave of absence, stating a family emergency, so no one would get suspicious or worried. At first, she just went through the motions of sleeping and trying to eat. Eventually, she could get a little down. Now, she was starting to resolve herself to the fact that he would not come back. She couldn't cry if she wanted to. Her tears had dried up weeks ago. And she hated that fact. She hated that he had such a hold on her. She had vowed to never let a man do that to her. She laughed that someone had indeed done that to her. And it was the most stubborn, irritating man she had ever known.  
She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. Thinking it must be Noin, who comes over at least once a day to check on her, she called out "Come in."  
Not even bothering to look up at her visitor, she said, "I'm fine. You can go."  
"You know, you should lock your door. You never know who could come walking in. And you don't look fine to me. You look awful."  
Sally's head whipped to face the voice. Surprise showed in her eyes. He was back, and standing in her living room, looking just as she remembered with his dark, mysterious eyes and darker hair. But, she wouldn't allow her hopes up. She didn't know why he was here.  
"You really do look awful. What did you do, stop eating?" He walked over and stood over her.  
"Thanks for your concern, but it isn't any of your concern. We're not together anymore, remember?"   
"It is my concern. I love you." He sat on the couch beside her.  
She made no move to let him know she even heard him, let alone acknowledge what he said.  
"Have you even been eating? What about sleep? I've even heard you hadn't been back at work." He reached up to put a hand on her arm.  
She stood up, not giving him a chance to touch her.  
"Not that it's any business of yours, but sleep is elusive and eating has no appeal to me. As for work, I couldn't concentrate, so why waste mine and everyone else's time." She went into her bedroom and shut the door.  
Of course, a shut door would not keep out the stubborn man that is in her apartment. He just barged right in on her. She just glared at him, knowing talking would get no where with him. He only glared back.  
He reached for her again, and this time he didn't let her get away. Clamping his hand around her wrist, he turned her to him. He held on tightly, not giving her a chance to escape.  
"Sally, look at me." When she wouldn't, he took his free hand and brought her face to his. She still wouldn't meet his eyes. "Look at me."  
She did. When she did, she saw something she didn't expect to see. His eyes were filled with concern. Sally didn't think she had ever seen that look on his face. Her heart fluttered at the thought that it was there because of her.   
"I told you earlier, I care for you. I love you, therefore it is my business." His fingers let go of her chin and made their way down her cheek.  
Sally was speechless. He had rarely, if ever, done anything like this. He was always reserved with his actions, even when it was just the two of them.  
"I'm sorry I took so long in coming back to you. I know I should have called at least, but I didn't think you would talk to me. Besides, I had too much on my mind to be distracted."  
"I distract you?" She forgot she was mad at him for taking so long to come back to her.  
"Yes. To no end." Sally smiled a little at that. She thought nothing could ever distract this man. Even Duo Maxwell didn't faze Wufei.  
"Why did you take so long?" She had to know.  
"Because I was thinking too much." Wufei let go of Sally, knowing she would not try to leave now. He walked over to the window.  
Sally suddenly felt cooler now that Wufei had let her go. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't understand. That's usually not a problem for you."  
"No, it's not. But, this time it was. When I was younger it was a problem. Being a scholar and not a warrior, I was trained to think through everything. My training went better than expected.  
"While on the colony, Merian came to me in a dream and told me that in order to understand, I needed to stop thinking and start listening. So, when I woke up, I did. I went back to the shrine and opened my mind."  
"Gee, that must have been a great accomplishment for you. I'm proud of you, and I'm sure the others will be too."  
"Shut up Woman." Wufei didn't really mean it. He was actually glad she was being sarcastic. She was starting to become herself again. "Can I continue?"  
"Of course. I want to hear how successful you were freeing your mind."  
"Woman. Stop doing that."  
"Sorry." She smiled sweetly at him. "Please continue."  
"I will. Many things were brought before me. I worked through them. Finally, there she was. Merian was fighting her final battle again. While she was dying, she told me to let her go. I didn't need her anymore. I didn't, I don't.   
"Though, I did realize I needed something else."  
He walked back over to Sally. Pulling her arms from around herself, he took ahold of her hands. Gently rubbing them, he told her. "I need you. Forgive me?"  
Sally was too overwhelmed to speak. Wufei just admitted he needed something, and it was her. He had never willingly admitted he needed anything. She nodded at him.  
'Darn, I thought there were none left.' She felt wetness on her cheek. Wufei gently wiped the tears away. When they were gone, he wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. Reaching into his pocket with his other hand, he turned her to face him.  
Holding an object in front of her face, he asked her "So, want to wear this again?"  
Still not able to speak, she smiled and with a slight nod of her head, felt her ring being slid back where it belonged.  
"Sally, I love you."  
"I love you." The newly re-engaged couple leaned towards each other for a kiss.  
When they broke apart, Sally heard Wufei tell her "now, lets see what we can do about getting you something to eat." He took her hand and led her out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
During their honeymoon, they made a stop at the shrine Wufei visited. They walked over to the memorial to the clan. Sally stood back and let her husband go on alone.  
"Thank you Merian. I haven't forgotten you. I never can. But, while you will always hold a special place in my heart, Sally truly holds it now."  
Walking back to join his wife, he felt a slight breeze through his hair.   
'Thank you Wufei. That is as it should be.' The Chinese girl watched the newlyweds walk off, happy that he had realized what he needed to do to be completely happy.  
  
END  
  
  
NOTES: Wow, harder than I thought. Oh well, I hope I did a good job and I hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me your opinion on the above story.  
God bless 'til next time. - R. Winner  



End file.
